Marucho Marukura/Image Gallery
Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas 81.jpg|Marucho with Preyas and Angelo Image24.png Marucho2.PNG Marucho_after_losing_Preyas.png Bakugan ep 46 12.png Bakugan ep 46 8.png Bakugan ep 46 5.png Bakugan ep 46 3.png Marucho...png Tg.png Hb.png hj.png Frosch and Clone Marucho.jpg Bygy1.png 27.jpg S1Marucho.jpg Marucho-photo-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Marucho's photo 174.jpg Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.02.41 PM.JPG Bakugan: New Vestroia File:008.PNG|Marucho and Elfin File:Marucho and Elfin.PNG|Marucho and Elfin Marucho New Vestroia.PNG|Marucho in New Vestroia. Marucho ability.png|Marucho activating an ability File:Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Elfin and Marucho Marucho Intermission Japanese.PNG|Marucho and Elfin on Japanese Intermission File:Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg Maruchowel.png 40.png Snapshot - 4.jpg|Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 5.jpg|Marucho with Shun and Alice in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Ep 4 4.png Ep 4 2.png ep_4_8.png ep_4_14.png Marucho as the Masked Brawler.png|Marucho as the Masked Brawler M & E.png 2011-07-15 1257.png 2011-07-15 1254.png 2011-07-22 1202.png 2011-07-22 1214.png marucho at the beach with preyas and elfin.jpg|Marucho at the Beach with Preyas and Elfin Sim1.png|Marucho's first apeparace in a Resistance uniform. 49.jpg|Marucho showing Bakugan Interspace Marucho getting ready to scan Elfin.jpg|Marucho getting ready to scan Elfin 106.jpg|Marucho with Elfin 107.png 173.jpg Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 1.21.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.14.02 PM.JPG Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders File:Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake Picture 216.png MaruchoRen-Interespace.jpg Marucho-Ren-sitting.jpg Marucho Crying GI.PNG|Marucho Crying. File:Marucho_crying.jpg File:Marucho_screaming.jpg File:Ren_and_marucho.jpg MaruchoRenhands.jpg MaruchoRen-friends.jpg File:185px-Marucho and Jake DR.png Marucho DATA GI.PNG|Marucho looking for information. Marucho BakuMeter.PNG|Marucho with his BakuMeter. File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg Dfdf.jpg marucho_GI.png MaruchoRen.jpg|Ren and Marucho MaruchoReturns.png 1885.jpg BBOJ2.JPG Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.19.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.20.59 PM.JPG|Marucho activating an ability Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 5.56.11 PM.JPG File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Marucho with Dan and Shun Martrintms.JPG|Marucho and Trister in the Intermission screen Marucho MS ability.png|Marucho activating an ability Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0056.jpg|Marucho activating an ability Dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Marucho, Dan and Shun. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0020.jpg Tristarmarucho.JPG|Marucho and Infinity Tristar Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0012.jpg|Marucho and Tristar Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0024.jpg|Marucho and Shun at the cafe in Bakugan Interspace Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Shun and Dan arguing while Marucho is watching Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0026.jpg|Marucho trying to tell Dan to stop hurting Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1 2 1 0007.jpg hurt marucho.png marucho's dad.png|Marucho's dad asking Marucho to quit the Battle Brawlers p.bmp.jpg|Marucho and Shun tygybgt.png|Marucho with Alice in photo (EP 11) njnn.png jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) hnunh.png Marucho3.jpg Brawlers.jpg|Marucho with Spectra and the brawlers Bakumorph 1298725894.gif Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0003.jpg 2 1 0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg Marucho-tears.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.50.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 11.42.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.27.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.16.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.19.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png|Marucho and Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.39.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.14.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png|The Battle Brawlers in a Dimension Tunnel Maruch.png MTA.png|Marucho, Tristar and Accelerak Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.21.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.34.13 PM.png|Marucho and Rafe Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 2.44.40 PM.JPG|Marucho yelling at Dan 120.jpg Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.31.24 PM.JPG|Marucho trying to figure a way to get contact his Dad marucho and tristar.JPG|Marucho and Tristar with the Code Eve energy E.bmp.jpg|Marucho trying to tell Shun to take a rest from battling Shun and Marucho.jpg 189.jpg maruchooooo.jpg Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 1304.JPG BFBL.JPG 1330.JPG Gb5.JPG Marucho Intermission Screen.png CI6.JPG CI5.JPG CI4.JPG CI3.JPG CI2.JPG CI7.JPG 1358.JPG 1357.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG BetakorduoandMarucho.png 1410.JPG 1420.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.48.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.30.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG 2713.png Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.21.30 PM.JPG|Marucho throwing Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 7.56.19 PM.JPG Shun and Marucho2.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.15.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.17.26 PM.JPG|Marucho with Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.18.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.19.13 PM.JPG EP284.jpg Dan, Shun and Marucho.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.02.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.32.55 PM.JPG 1241.JPG 1244.JPG 1242.JPG 1300.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG Battle brawlers.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.26.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.58.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.34.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.34.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.14.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.37.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.05.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.24.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.41.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 6.09.11 PM.JPG Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho BD.JPG|Marucho on Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho_BD_Site.JPG section_down_marucho.jpg Card_NPC_Marucho.png|Marucho Others File:BA157_AB_SM_maruchothrow_F.jpg se01_ep03.jpg BK_BUS2_Marucho.jpg|IM Icon Marucho Gundalian Invaders.jpg Team25.jpg Marucho Markura and Elfin.jpg 7e.PNG File:Gi_marucho_akwimos_1280x1050.jpeg|Marucho and Akwimos at Bakugan.com marucho-bgi.png|IM Icon Morucho evolution pack haos.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Marucho and Trister's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg 57.jpg|Dan, Shun and Marucho 78o87078.jpg B2-aquos.jpg Marucho's first appearence as an hologram.png|Hologram Marucho in Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance Marucho's first appearence in person.png|Marucho rescued Bakugan RotR Screen13.jpg Bakugan Rise of the Resistance - Marucho .png Category:Image Galleries